a. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gland type means for sealing between an apertured body and a moving or movable rod passing therethrough, e.g. a piston rod extending through an aperture in the end of a pump or an engine cylinder. Typically the aperture and rod have cylindrical surfaces.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional gland type rod seals are subject to overtightening of the seal causing premature failure. This may be due to increased frictional engagement of the packing rings with the rod moving therethrough. Furthermore, conventional gland type rod seals are subject to incorrect adjustment or allow for no initial compression of sealing lips for sealing at low pressures or on worn surfaces. It is an object of the invention to overcome these problems.